Please Don't Leave
by twi360amylouise
Summary: Derek tries to leave Stiles tries to stop him and how things follow on.
1. Chapter 1

Derek grabbed his duffel bag and started to pack the few things he owned into it. He was just putting the last of his photographs into his bag when he heard Stiles' jeep pull up in front of the house. Stiles leaped out of his jeep and up the steps to the front door. When he got to the door he didn't knock or hesitate, he just walked straight in knowing that derek could hear him. As soon as derek heard stiles get out of the jeep he started to make his way down the stairs so when he burst through the door derek was on the last step with his duffel bag in his hand. Stiles stood and stared at derek for a while before he finally managed to choke out

"You can't go"  
"Stiles I have too"

"No you don't you can stop here and hide and I will make sure no one finds you"

"Stiles it won't work the hunters will find me I have to go"

"Please stay"  
"I can't and you know that"  
"Please stay for me, for the pack they need you"  
"They don't Scott knows enough to keep them under control. They will be fine without me."  
"Then stay for me please I need you."  
"No you don't stiles you will be fine without me."

"How do you know that?"  
"You're strong after everything that has been thrown at you, you're still here and still strong and that's why I know you will be fine without me."  
"You're wrong"  
"And why is that?"

"Because"  
"That's not an answer stiles"  
"Fine you can't leave because I love you alright"


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in his life Derek was speechless as Stiles ran out the door after realising what he had just said. After a few minutes Derek snapped out of shock and ran after Stiles.

"Stiles wait come back" Derek shouted as he frantically looked for Stiles. After a minute or two he stopped and just listened. He could hear gentel sobbing from a clearing just to his right. Slowly he made his way towards the noise and spotted Stiles on the ground curled up in a ball rocking back and forth while crying. He hesitantly walked up to Stiles and crouched down in front of him.

"Hey why are you crying?" he asked soflty and Stiles looked up at him and said

"Because i told you that and i shouldn't have i just dont want you to leave. If you leave it will be torture, like you have ripped my heart out and took it with you. I know i shouldn't have said any of this because it will hurt so bad when you leave but i just had to say anything i could to try and stop you and if that failed i had the tell you the truth about how i felt before you left so you at least knew that someone here wIould miss you." Stiles put his head back down and started crying again. Derek was again lost for words as he thought about what he should do. After a long moment of deliberating of whether to follow his heart or his head Derek finally made up his mind.

"Hey look at me. Stiles, look at me, please. if you had said this earlier i would never have made plans to leave. You mean so much to me but with your dad being the sheriff and the fact that i thought you hated me i never had the guts to tell you how i felt and if you had not just said that back up at the house i would have just left and never told you how i felt because i never knew you felt the same way." At this Stiles lifted his head to look Derek straight in the eye just when Derek was saying "Stiles i love you and i am sorry for all the things i have done in the past i just didn't want to come to terms with what i was feeling because i knew that it would put you in danger and i never ever wanted that even though it might not have seemed like that. I care about you Stiles and i never wanted to see you hurt ever and i am really really sorry for what i did to you but i did it to try and keep you safe, and when you were put into the hospital because of me that's when i decided it was best if i left because that way i could never put you in danger like that again and knowing that next time it could be much worse and that it could be my fault. I didn't ever want to put you through that so the best option was to leave and make up some excuse about the hunters trying to catch me. When really Stiles i was going to leave because i didn't want to put you in danger." As Derek said this he himself started to cry at the painful memories of Stiles lying in the hospital bed passed out and covered in bruises and cuts with broken bones knowing that it was his fault. Without realising it Derek moved into the exact same position Stiles had been and now Stiles had to try and comfort Derek.

"Hey it's not your fault that i was in hospital."  
"But it is"  
"No it's not, you didn't slam me across the room and into the wall did you? No it was Gerard so don't blame yourself"  
"But if i hadn't of told you told to bring Lydia you would never have been there so you wouldn't have been able to get hurt so it is my fault."  
"You and i both know that i would have been there regardless of whether or not you told me to stay away, so please don't blame your self because if it was anyone's fault it was mine for getting in the way and not just leaving it to you."

Derek looked up at Stiles and could see the pain in his eyes because of Derek crying and blaming himself for everything bad that has happened in the past.

"It's all right for all the things thats happened in the past because now i know that you were only trying to protect me but if you leave, everything you have done to protect me will be pointless, because you won't be here with me and that i couldn't stand so please please dont leave. Stay and we can find some way to make this work because i don't want you to give up on us, if there wasn't even an us in the first place. Please please don't go, i am beging you with all my heart..."  
Stiles was suddenly cut off by Derek lips crashing on to his. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes until they both neaded air and thats when Stiles asked "So you'll stay then?" the answer to Stiles' question was Derek pulling him in for another intense passionate kiss after which he replied "I suppose i could stick around." Once the words left Derek's mouth Stiles' face stretched into a genuine smile and Derek vowed to himself that he would do whatever it took to protect Stiles without hurting him and he would do whatever it took to see that smile on his face more often. They both stood up and started to head towards Derek's house where they would sit and cuddle and figure out how they were going to get this to work without his dad knowing, because he would most likely shoot Derek if he found out.


	3. Chapter 3

They had just reached the house when Stiles said "You really need a new house" and Derek replied "Hey my house is fine" to which Stiles retorted "Derek you live in a burnt down house i would hardly call it fine. You wouldn't have to move away from here just have new house built in its place."  
"Fine if you insist that the house it not suitable i will have a new one built"  
"Good and i am so helping decorate." They made their way inside where Derek picked up his car keys and wallet and said to Stiles "Maybe we should go to a cafe?"  
"Yeah that might be a good idea" Stiles said looking around Derek's front room which consisted of broken furniture.  
"Come on then" Derek said and he put his jacket on and went out to his car with Stiles following behind. They got in the car and Stiles put the radio on. On the way to the cafe Stiles sang along to almost every song while Derek just sat and watched how care free Stiles was being, and how happy he looked. For the first time since Derek had met Stiles there was a sparkle in his eyes that showed just how happy he was, and that made Derek happy, knowing that the sparkle in Stiles' eyes was because of him. Eventually they reached the cafe where Derek cut the engine and the music stoped snapping Stiles out of the daydream he was in. They both got out of the car and went into the cafe where they ordered coffee. Derek sat down with a dejected look on his face.  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
"Stiles your father is the sheriff there is no way we can make this work. He is trained to notice the littlest of things Stiles he is going to notice something is going on."  
"We can make this work trust me i know my dad inside out" Stiles said with a smirk.  
"If you say so then"  
"Trust me, all we have to do is stick to the places in town that my dad has never been and will probably never go, and he won't see us"  
"What about the other people in the town. They might see us, then tell your dad"  
"Your right i didn't think of that."  
They both sat in silence for a few minutes while they tried to come up with a plan.  
"Ha, i've got it" Stiles exclaimed.  
Okay so what's your big plan"  
"Well until you get your house rebuilt we will have to see each when we can, but once your house is built i can just tell my dad that i am helping a friend to redecorate, and then after that i just make up excuses to come and see you" Stiles said triumphantly.  
"That could actually work, and we wouldn't have to tell anyone it could be our little secret" Derek said with a smile on his face which caused Stiles to smile.  
"Of course it's going to work it was my idea" Stiles said smugly.  
Over the next few hours they sat and talked about anything and everything, and drank more coffee until Derek saw that Stiles was getting tired. Derek paid the bill and they both got into derek's car and started the journey back to Derek's. About half way there Derek looked over at Stiles because he was being strangley quiet and saw that he had fallen asleep. When they reached Derek's house he cut the engine and got out. He walked around to the passenger side of the car and got Stiles' keys out his pocket, he unlocked the jeep and carried Stiles to the passenger side. Once Derek had put Stiles in the jeep, he locked his car and drove Stiles home. When they reached Stiles' house it was obvious that the sheriff was still at work, so Derek carried Stiles through the front door and up to his room. Stiles woke up just long enough to know that Derek was carrying him and that he was in his own house. He woke up again when Derek tucked him up in bed and just caught Derek's arm as he turned to leave. Derek turned around in surprise, and saw that Stiles had grabbed the sleeve of his heard Stiles whisper "Stay, stay with me please" and in that instant he knew he couldn't leave. He climbed into the bed with Stiles and let him cuddle into his side before they both fell asleep and the last thing that was said that night was:  
"I love you Stiles" and a soft reply of "I love you too Derek" before they both fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

The first thing Stiles was aware of was that there was someone in the bed next to him, then all of the memories of last night came flooding back. How he had told Derek he loved him and begged him to stay, how they sat in a little cafe for hours and hours and how Derek had brought him home and he asked him to stay. He remembered falling asleep in Derek's arms and the soft i love you's before they both fell asleep. Now that Stiles was fully awake he wondered where they would go from here, and how things would change between them. Stiles lay there in the comfort of Derek's arms contemplating his future and how they were going to make this work without his dad finding out. Yes he had come up with the plan last night, but could he pull it off, he knew that he was not a good liar, and that his dad knew he was lying but would his dad let him get away with it? While he was in his his own little world Stiles failed to notice the sound of his fathers car in the driveway, he snapped back to reality when he heard the front door open and his father enter the house. He sat up and started to gently shake awake Derek.  
"Derek you need to wake up my dad's home" Derek awoke with a start and Stiles grinned.  
"I'm serious listen" and sure enough Derek could here the sheriff moving around down stairs. The sheriff started to make his way up the stairs and both boys imediatley got out of the bed and stood up. Just as the sheriff reached the top of the stairs Stiles shoved derek into his closet without even thinking about. Stiles managed to close the door to the closet just as his dad opened his bedroom door.  
"Hey you alright?" the sheriff asked his son.  
"Yeah, fine you?" Stiles replied with the biggest smile on his face.  
"Good, you seem happy" the sheriff said suspiciously.  
"I've just had some good news" Stiles said hesitantly.  
"Okay well i am going to go to bed so i will see you later."  
"See you later."  
Once the sheriff had left the room and entered his own, Stiles walked back to the closet and opened the door. Derek walked out of the closet and over to Stiles who had sat down on the bed.  
"So what are we going to do today?"  
"We could find a builder to build you a new house"  
"Again with the house. Fine we'll find a builder to build a new house." They spent all day travelling through the town for a decent builder, and by the time they stopped for lunch they had only found one reliable builder. At the end of the day Stiles had successfully accomplished what he had set out to do. They went out for dinner and after the meal Derek drove Stiles home where they sat outside in the car and talked about what they were going to do once the house was built. When they were talking, they also figured out that when Derek's house was knocked down he would stay with Stiles until the new one was built. They sat for hours and talked about how it was going to work so they agreed for now that until the house was knocked down Derek would stay at home with Stiles visiting as much as possible. They sat and talked for hours until they saw the sheriff return from work. Just as Stiles was turning to leave the car Derek pulled him back and kissed him for the first time since the night in the forest. They broke apart and Derek said "i'll see you tomorrow then"  
Stiles meekly relpied "Okay then"  
Stiles climbed out of the car and Derek watched him walk up the driveway and into the house so he knew he was safe, then he drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles walked in the front door and went to find his dad, who was in the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen and saw his dad poking around in the fridge for something to eat.

"Hey what's for dinner?" He asked his dad.

"How about pizza?"

"Sounds great"Stiles replied so the sheriff grabbed his phone and ordered the pizza.

While he was waiting for the pizza to come Stiles went up stairs and had a shower. When he was in the shower Stiles started to reflect on the last couple of days and how good things were going with Derek. Once Stiles started thinking about Derek there was no way he could stop, so he ended up getting out of the shower and dressed in a trance. He snapped out of it when he heard his dad shout:

"Stiles pizzas here".

Stiles went down stairs ate his pizza and watched tv with his dad. When he began to get tired he told his dad he was going to bed. He walked to his bed room, got in his bed and fell asleep to dreams full of Derek. In the morning Stiles woke up fully rested and with a smile on his face because he knew he was going to see Derek later. He got up, got out of bed and got dressed, had some breakfast and talked to his dad about what he was going to do during the day. His dad left for work and not a second later he heard a knock at the door, he went to answer it and found Derek on his door step. He stepped inside the house so Derek could come in and he was asked:

"So what are we going to do today?"

"We could watch movies" he replied.

"Okay"

Stiles ran upstairs to his collection of dvds and started looking through them for something appropriate to watch. He finally decided and ran back down stairs where Derek was sitting on the sofa, he put the dvd in the dvd player and sat down on the sofa next to Derek. The movie started and they both payed attention to the tv, at some point during the dvd both Derek and Stiles fell asleep and they subconsciously cuddled into each other. They stayed like that for a couple of hours until Stiles felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He reached into his pocket and saw he had a text off of Scott it read 'Hey i am on my way over to yours be there in 5'. Stiles fully awakened suddenly and started to wake Derek up.

"Hey Scott's on his way over"

"What why?"

"I don't know but he will be here in 5 minutes" Derek shot up and with a quick kiss to Stiles he was gone. Stiles chuckled.

"No goodbye then"

not a minute later Stiles heard Scott knock at the door.

"Come in" he said knowing that Scott could hear him.

"Hey dude what's up?" Scott said as he walked in.

"Nothing, you?"

"Me and Allison have fallen out again."

"Over what this time?"

"Isaac"

"Isaac?"

"Yeah. I want to ask his help on something but Allison says i can't because he is in Derek's pack." Unknown to himself Stiles gave a huge smile when Scott said Derek's name and tuned out to what he was saying to daydream instead.

"Dude. Hey. Were you even listening to what I was saying?"

"Sorry i was thinking about something else"

"What" "Nothing important"

"Stiles, whats going on?"

"Nothing"

"You're a terrible liar you know"

"I can't tell you"

"Why not?"

"Because it's not just up to me whether I tell you"

"Please just tell me I won't tell anyone not even Allison"

"I can't so don't make me"

"I'll order Derek to get you to tell me"

"It won't work"

"Of course it will, because you can't disobey a direct order from Derek"

"And I'm telling you it won't work"

"Just tell me what's going on please"

"As much as I want to I can't, I will get into trouble" Stiles lied.

"Who with?"

"Not saying" In one quick movement Scott had leaped at Stiles and pinned him to the floor.

"Tell me and I'll let you go"

"I can't tell you"

"Looks like you're never getting up then".

Just then Stiles' phone vibrated in his pocket and he knew that it would be Derek, before Stiles could even attempt to get his phone Scott had pulled it out of his pocket.

"Don't read that" Stiles warned.

"I'm going to have to now"

"No please"

Scott just wasn't listening and went ahead and read it anyway. Scott got the biggest shock when he seen who the text was off.

"Why is Derek texting you?"

"I don't know" Stiles tried to lie.

Scott went ahead and opened the message and nearly had a heart attack at what it said. It said 'Hey, I know Scott will no doubt question you, so you can tell him if you want. see you tomorrow x'

"Can you please tell me what this text means and what you have to tell me"

"Fine I'll tell you"

Although Stiles was ready to tell Scott he suddenly found himself incredibly nervous.

"Come on then just spit it out" Scott said impatiently.

"What if I don't want to"

I'll ask Derek what's going on"

"He won't tell you"

"Yes he will"

"Not if i ask him not too"

"He will"

"Fine then ask Derek"

"Okay i will"

"Come on then, I'm coming i want to see who is right"

"Fine then let's go"

Both boys headed out to Stiles' car and Scott climbed into the driver's side while Stiles climbed into the passenger side. As they headed towards Derek's house Stiles suddenly felt apprehensive. He hoped that Derek would see how much he didn't want Scott to know and would not tell him because he just wasn't ready. It had only been a few days since they had started going out and Stiles wasn't sure if it was real yet so he didn't want to get his hopes up by telling everyone and then it wasn't real. So no he definitely wasn't ready to tell anyone yet and if he told anyone, he wanted to tell his dad first. The next thing he knew they had stopped outside Derek's house and Scott was getting out of the car.

"Hey are you coming?"

"Yeah"

Stiles climbed out of the car and followed Scott up the front steps.

"Derek you here?"

"Yes i am here what do you want?" Derek replied glancing to Stiles who had a strange look on his face.

"Stiles won't tell me what's going on, so I said I'll ask Derek and he said go ahead he won't tell you so we ended up here and I just want to know what is going on"

All through Scott's little speech Derek was looking at Stiles and Stiles was silently begging him not to tell Scott.

"It's up to Stiles if he tells you"

"Can someone just tell me whats going please?"

"Like I said it's up to Stiles"

Stiles looked at the floor and mumbled out"I'm not ready yet"

Derek just looked at Stiles like he had known all along that he wasn't ready to tell anyone.

"Please just tell me"

"No"

"Fine"

Scott stomped out of the house and Derek immediately looked to Stiles with a softer expression on his face. Stiles just nodded and followed after Scott.

"Scott wait"

"Oh my god I totally get it now. I know why he sided with you over me and why his scent was all over your house and you. You're totally together."

Stiles looked down towards the ground. Back in the house Derek was listening to every word that had been said and was now angry with Scott for not giving up and forcing Stiles to tell when he was not ready. He kept his anger at bay knowing that if he went outside now it would just embarrass Stiles more, so he headed upstairs knowing he would speak to Scott later. Back outside both boys were in a heated argument.

"Why couldn't you just tell me I'm your best friend"

"Well you haven't acted like it recently"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are never around anymore you are always with Allison, and whenever we are supposed to hang out you blow it off to be with Allison"

"No I don't"

"Name one time in the past month when we have hung out, just the two of us"

Scott stood there thinking and he honestly couldn't remember. Stiles was right.

"See you can't" with that Stiles took off towards his car and drove home leaving Scott there to walk home. All the way home Stiles thought about how Scott now knew and whether or not he would tell anyone. He hoped he wouldn't. He pulled up in front of his house and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He had a text from Derek, it said 'Hey are you okay after what happened? xx' Stiles replied saying 'Yes but i think i am going to have to tell my dad about us now that Scott knows xx' he almost instantly got a reply. It read 'Do you want me to be there when you tell him? xx' Stiles replied with 'Maybe not he might try to shoot you xx' Derek replied with 'I'm invincible remember xx' 'Still it would take time to heal then i would have to explain to my dad about the pack xx' 'Okay then I'll see you later, i am going to see Scott xx' 'Go easy on him he didn't mean to do what he did xx' 'Okay see you later xx'. Stiles got out of the jeep and walked to the front door his dad wasn't in yet so he had time to think about what he was going to say to his dad. He hoped his dad wouldn't shoot Derek or shoot him. It was about another hour and a half before the sheriff got home and in that time Stiles had taken a shower and prepared his dad's favourite meal in hopes it would put him in a good mood.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry it took so long to update but I couldn't think of anything to write. This chapter is shorter than the others but I promise I will try to make the chapters longer after this and I will try to update more often. Thank you to the people that have reviewed and followed and favourited the story it literally makes my day.  
As usual I unfortunately don't own Teen Wolf :)

* * *

"Stiles?" the sheriff shouted as soon as he entered the house.

"In the kitchen dad" came the reply from a very nervous and unusually quiet Stiles.

"Hey how has your day been?" the sheriff asked his soon as soon as he could see him.

"Fine I hung out with Scott. You?"  
"It's been quiet for a change, so I don't know whether to be glad or suspicious?" he asked joking around. Stiles could feel his heart beating faster that usual and was sure that his dad could hear it.

"Stiles!"

"Huh"  
"Were you even listening to what I was saying?"  
"Sorry"  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"I have to tell you something" Stiles bravely told his father.

"Okay then. What?" the sheriff asked confused.

"I am dating Derek Hale" Stiles answered so quickly that he was sure his dad hadn't heard him.

"You're what?" the sheriff asked to make sure he had heard correctly.

"I am dating Derek Hale" Stiles replied with a little bit of confidence.

"Okay" the sheriff answered skeptically.

"Your not angry?" Stiles asked nervously.

"Are you happy?"  
"Yes I think so"  
"Then no I am not angry, as long you are happy."

Stiles and his dad sat down at the table and ate the meal that Stiles had prepared. While they ate they talked about everything and anything. When they were finished Stiles went up to his room and pulled out his phone to text Derek. They sent texts back and forth for about 15 minutes before Stiles felt himself starting to fall asleep. As soon as he put his phone down and his head hit the pillow Stiles was fast asleep. He had a dream about Derek and everything that had happened in the last few days.

Stiles awoke the next morning fully rested knowing that his dad approved of him and Derek, he got up and dressed. During the drive to school Stiles was worrying about whether Scott would say anything to anyone. He pulled in to the parking lot and saw Scott walking towards him. He tried to greet Scott the best that he could after everything that had happened.

"Hey"

"We need to talk" was the only thing Scott said.

Stiles followed Scott to the edge of forest surrounding the school,they stopped just inside the trees so no one could see them. Scott was the first one to speak.

"I am so sorry Stiles. I was just so angry that you felt like you couldn't talk to me and tell me anything. You were right i wasn't a very good best friend i should have been there when you needed me the most but i wasn't. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?"  
"Of course i can forgive you but just know that no matter what you say nothing between me and Derek is going to change and you just have to accept that."  
"I know and i have but dude, he nearly bit my head off for having a go at you the other day."  
"I'm sorry about that i told him not to be mean."

"It's okay he really cares about you."

Both boys headed back towards the school after Scott agreed that he wouldn't tell anyone as it wasn't his secret to tell. Little did they know that Derek had been in the woods making sure Stiles got to school alright and had heard some of their conversation.

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Stiles and before he knew it, it was time for home. Since he was now talking to Scott they were going to hang out together. Scott met Stiles where he had parked that morning and they went back to Stiles' where they sat and played video games until it was time for Scott to go. As soon as Scott left Stiles text Derek 'hey you didn't have to be mean to Scott he didn't mean it xx' with in a minute Derek had replied ' i know but he embarassed you and made you feel uncomfortable xx' Stiles started to feel tired so he decided that he would reply once befoe he fell asleep. 'i know it has all been sorted now and he has apologised i am going to go before i fall asleep night xx'. After he sent the message he fell asleep and did not see the reply that Derek had sent. It simply said 'night xx'.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I am so sorry that it took so long to update and i will try not to let it happen again but here is the next chapter and i think that the next chapter or the one after that will be the last. So read and please tell me what you think :)

* * *

Stiles woke up in a good mood as he was going to see Derek that afternoon to discuss about telling the pack. He got out of bed and dressed as quickly as he could. He headed out to his jeep and drove to Derek's house, there would be no one there but him and Derek the rest of the pack would be at school for the day. he pulled up in front of the newly refurbished house and jumped out the car. Slowly he walked to the front door where Derek stood with a grin on his face.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"What did you tell Scott to tell the others?"  
"That I am ill and I wont be in school today."  
"Does he know where you really are though."  
"Yeah but I sent him a text saying that I wont be in so he can show everyone else if they don't believe him."

"Clever but you do know that even if you're not hear when they get back they are going to know that you spent the day here."

"Yeah but we will be able to explain to them why hopefully." Stiles smiled and walked in to the kitchen. He grabbed himself a drink and went back into the living room where Derek was sitting on the sofa. They spent most of the morning just talking about general things and watching a movie. Eventually they moved on to talking about how they were going to tell the pack.

"How are we going to tell them?"  
"I don't know but you do know that we don't have to tell them yet if you don't want to."  
"I know but the sooner we tell them the sooner we have to stop sneaking around behind their backs."  
"So how are we going to tell them?"  
"Maybe we could let Scott tell them that he heard a rumour and then we would only have to confirm it or deny it."  
"Really? You really want to do it that way?"  
"Well no, not really."  
"Exactly."

"We could get them altogether and just come out and say it."  
"And what would you say?"  
"I don't know, something like hey guys just to let you know me and Derek are dating and there is nothing you can do about it."  
"Stiles?"

"Yeah?" Derek text Stiles his reply. 'There here and they are out the back and they heard you. Xx'

"NO!" Stiles shouted at the top of his voice. Derek just sat and nodded his head while Stiles ran out to his jeep and drove home horrified at the fact that he had just revealed their secret. When he reached home he locked himself in his room and wouldn't even speak to his dad. Meanwhile back at the Hale house Derek was furious.

"Why? Why did you have to do that? You couldn't have made yourselves known?" Derek shouted at them.

"We are sorry Derek." Erica replied timidly.

Derek turned to Scott next "I thought you were supposed to keep them away until we had figured this out!"  
"I tried but you know them Derek they knew something was up and came straight here before I could do anything I tried to stop them." Scott answered just as angry.

"I'm going to find Stiles and you better stop here." Derek ran out of the house and Erica went to follow him but Allison stopped her.

"If you walk out that door and follow him I will not hesitate to shoot you friend or not."

Erica stopped at the serious tone in Allison's voice and headed up stairs to her room. The others slowly dispersed and headed to their rooms while Allison and Scott sat on the sofa and waited for Derek to return. He eventually returned looking miserable and heartbroken.

"Hey what's wrong?" Allison asked softly as Derek flopped into the armchair.

"He wont talk to me and he refuses to leave the room." He replied quietly.

Scott suddenly spoke up "Do you want me to go and speak to him?"

"Only if you don't mind."  
"Of course I don't mind. I will be back soon." and he got up and walked out of the door heading towards Stiles' house.

He knocked on the door and the sheriff answered.

"Did he tell you what happened?" he asked before the sheriff had a chance to speak.

"Yeah but then he disappeared into his room crying and mumbling about how Derek would never forgive him."

Scott entered the house and they both made their way up the stairs to Stiles' room. Scott could hear the crying as soon as he entered the house and felt sympathy for his best friend. He knocked on the door.

"Stiles open the door so we can talk." Scott heard footsteps and saw Stiles open the bedroom door.

"He's never going to forgive me Scott." was the first thing Stiles said.

"Of course he will don't be stupid."

"You didn't see the way I ran out when he told me that everyone was there. I didn't even stop to consider how he felt I just ran. I never once thought that this was his secret too. I was just so embarrassed that I had revealed our biggest secret and didn't even know about. I just left him and now he will never forgive me!" Stiles sobbed.

"Stiles he had nothing to forgive, you weren't to know that the others were there after all you don't have super sensitive hearing do you? No. Yes you ran out but you reacted and everyone reacts differently and you never forgot about Derek's feelings you just put yourself first for once. Do you know what Derek is doing right now?"  
"Probably thinking of a million different ways to kill me."  
"He is sitting around beating him self up because he thinks it is his fault that you are not talking to him and it is annoying the hell out of Allison because she is the one that has to put up with him while I am here talking to you. You have to see Stiles no one blames you it is not your fault if it is any ones fault it is mine because I couldn't keep the others away when they figured out something is wrong."  
"Scott it is not your fault its mine I shouldn't have asked you to cover up for me I should have just told everyone the truth from the beginning and look at where it has got us and I feel like I am suffocating but they don't understand."  
"i understand Stiles I do. They never had much of a family growing up but we did although you lost your mum and I didn't know my dad we still had a loving family but they never had that and now that they have a family they are making the most of it. But with the pack they know everything about everyone and I know it can be suffocating and I understand why you wanted to keep this to yourselves but its out now and you're not doing any one any good sitting there moping around. You're miserable and Derek is miserable so get up and come back to the house so you can make up and everyone is happy again."  
"Fine I will come to the house but on one condition."  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you make sure everyone is gone and out of hearing range so I can talk to Derek with out anyone listening."  
"Yeah I can do that."

"Thanks Scott for being such a good friend."  
"Yeah, yeah lets go."  
The two of them left and got into Stiles' jeep and headed towards the Hale house. As soon as the occupants of the house could hear the tires of Stiles' jeep on the ground they all rushed to the sitting room and were all looking at the door when Scott entered followed by Stiles.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry for not updating sooner but I was really stuck with where I wanted this to go. This is probably the last chapter but i may do one more set a few months into the future, i don't know so tell me what you think:) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or subscribed to the story you literally make my day when you review. :)

Sadly i don't own Teen Wolf or the characters :(

Stiles walked in the door behind Scott and kept his head down, he could tell that the others were focused on him and were waiting for him to say something but he just stood there silent. Scott was the first to speak.

"Hey come for a walk with me."

"No I want to stay here and hear what Stiles has to say." Erica replied angry that Stiles had kept a secret from her.

Derek was the one to reply to her. "Go Erica and I don't want to be able to hear you outside either."  
"Fine!" Erica yelled as she stormed out of the house the rest of the pack following apart from Derek and Stiles. Stiles spoke first as he wanted to get everything off his chest.

"I am so sorry that I ran out and didn't even stop to think about your feelings as I had just told our only secret but they don't get it. They think that we have to tell them everything because we are like a big family now and its suffocating I just wanted to have one secret that they didn't know one secret that we could have decided to reveal but I went and blew that and I am really sorry. I shouldn't have run, I should have stayed and faced the others but I was a coward and I understand if you can't forgive me."

"Stiles there is nothing to forgive I understand why you ran and I am sorry that you felt that you had to run away you shouldn't ever have to feel uncomfortable and the guys shouldn't have made you feel uncomfortable. They need to understand that while we are practically one big family we are still allowed to have secrets and we don't have to tell each other everything and they need to learn that just because we have secrets doesn't mean we are betraying them and might choose to keep a secret once in a while."

"But you saw Erica it was like we had murdered someone and framed her."  
"Stiles stop worrying about what everybody else thinks and think about yourself for once. Erica is just to nosy for her own good and she doesn't know how far she has gone until she has pushed someone away. It's unfortunate but she is going to have to learn the hard way because we are not going to be there every time she screws up and she needs to know that but you need to stop worrying."

"How can I stop worrying when I see them every day knowing that my decisions effect them as well not just me. How will I ever stop worrying if someone is going to walk through the door any time we are alone. I can't. That's all I do Derek. Worry. Worry about my dad, the pack, you, what everyone thinks. It's in my nature to worry.

"All I am saying is put yourself first for a change you're always putting others before you and you never have time to worry about yourself."

"I will try I promise."  
"No because you won't so from now on I will look after the pack and that includes you and don't argue with me Stiles because I will win.

"Fine you win you look after the pack but that won't stop me from worrying about my dad or you."  
"Stiles you need to stop worrying about me, I can take care of my self and I know I cant stop you from worrying about your dad but he is a grown man he can look after himself you don't have to worry about him constantly."  
"I know but ever since my mom died he has been depressed and I can not help but worry about if he is going to go out and do something stupid or if he is going to get hurt at work and not come home."

"I know Stiles but you need to focus on you or you are going to completely neglect your self and your going to become ill."

"I'm sorry I will try not to worry about you or the pack and I will try to worry less about my dad."

"Promise?"  
"Promise."  
"Okay, now about the pack what do you want to do?"  
"I don't know and honestly Derek I'm scared."

"You don't have to be"  
"I know but I can't help it."  
"We'll do this together you won't be on your own"  
"Okay"

Derek smiled and pulled Stiles into a hug. He pulled his phone out and messaged Scott telling him he could bring the others back.

When the others got back they found Derek curled up on the sofa with a sleeping Stiles. Erica stormed in but upon seeing the look on Derek's face she quietened but her temper rose when she saw Stiles fast asleep next to Derek. She received a death glare off Derek and swiftly made her way upstairs to her room. The others filled the various seats around where Stiles and Derek were and they began a conversation about what Stiles had said when they were alone. By the time Stiles had woken up the everyone except from Erica understood why Stiles had reacted the way he had and why he wanted to keep it a secret from everyone as long as he could. After an hour and a half of ignoring Stiles and the rest of the pack Erica walked down the stairs to see that Derek and Stiles were asleep with Stiles leaning on Derek and the rest of the pack watching television.

"Oh my god really?" she whisper yelled.

"What?" Allison sighed.

"You are sitting there like nothing happened and that you have forgiven him for everything!"  
"That is because there was nothing to forgive."  
"But he betrayed us and kept a really important secret."

"No he didn't betray us Erica it's just you that sees it that way and people are allowed to keep secrets just because you didn't really have a family before the pack doesn't mean that everyone has to tell you everything because you finally have a family. People are allowed to keep secrets its was Stiles' choice to keep it a secret and good for him because knew Stiles at all you would know how much of a big deal this is for him and you wouldn't think that he has betrayed you because yes Stiles can be hyper and talk at a mile a minute but he is a private person and doesn't like everyone to know everything about him and and his personal life so you need to stop and rethink about what you are saying because you could loose a really good friend if you don't and if you loose Stiles as a friend I don't think you're going to get him back anytime soon."

Erica stood staring at Allison with a shocked expression on her face. She slowly turned around and went back upstairs to think through what she was going to say to Stiles when she finally confronted him. About an hour later she walked back down the stairs already knowing what she was going to say and try and make things better. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed Stiles and Derek were awake and everyone was looking at her.

"Can I talk to you outside please?" she asked looking shamefully at Stiles. He stood up and walked outside just far enough so the others inside the house couldn't hear what was being said between the two. Erica slowly and nervously followed Stiles outside and began the speech she had prepared in her mind.

"I'm really sorry Stiles I shouldn't have had a go at you earlier and Allison made me realise that I was wrong with my reasoning and I know you don't want to hear a sob story but I have never had anything that resembles a family before so I didn't know what being a family meant and my idea was that everyone told each other everything and now I realise that, that was wrong and people are allowed to have secrets and keep things to themselves and not tell anyone if they don't want to and I am sorry can you please forgive me?"

Stiles stood looking at Erica in shock.

"Yeah of course I can forgive you Erica and I know why you didn't trust me but it hurt and you know I would never keep a secret from you that would intentionally hurt you but you need to understand that I needed time. I needed time to figure things out and make sure it was what I wanted and it may be selfish but I wanted time to enjoy it with out anyone else knowing. I needed to make sure that I wasn't dreaming, I needed time to get used to it."  
"It wasn't selfish Stiles if anyone was selfish it was me I shouldn't have presumed anything and

certainly shouldn't have been angry at you, you were just scared and worried and I truly am sorry. I'm sorry for this and I'm sorry for everything that I have done to you or said about you in the past. You are a completely different person to the one one everyone sees and I am glad I got the chance to get to know the real you.

"I understand why you did what you did but if this is going to happen every time I don't tell you something then we can't be friends anymore Erica because I can't go through this again.

"I promise it won't happen again Allison really got though to me this time and I am going to change I can't go through life like this."

"Okay lets go back inside then."  
"Thank you Stiles for forgiving me."

"It's okay come on."

Stiles walks back into the house with Erica trailing behind him. She went straight back up stairs and they continued as nothing had happened. Over the next few days everyone made sure that they gave Stiles the space he needed. The following week the pack decided to make a group trip to the cinema, they decided to let Lydia choose what movie they would go and see and she chose the host. The whole pack except Erica met at the cinema. The pack went in and watched the movie while Erica was at Derek's house redecorating the living room and dining room, she felt really bad and decided this was how she would make it up to them. She hired a removal truck and went and bought two new sofas for the living room, she then went and picked up an LCD tv and a stand. When she got back to the house she grabbed the paint and started painting the living room an earthly green. With her enhanced werewolf abilities it only took her half and hour so she moved onto the dining room and painted it a deep red. After she had finished the painting in the dining room the living room was dry so she moved the television stand with the television and the sofas into the sitting room. Erica then got in the van and went to get a new dining room table and a book shelf for all of Stiles' books. She also bought a desk for Stiles to sit and work at in the dining room. After the furniture and other things she had bought were in the newly decorated rooms Erica picked her camera up and went to the shop to get pictures of the pack printed to put in the frames she had bought to go on the walls. Back at the cinema the pack were just leaving and decided to go and look around the shops for a little while. Erica was just hanging the last picture on the wall when she heard the cars pull up into the drive, she ran upstairs to hide in her room to surprise the rest of the pack, she put her earphones in just as the pack walked through the door. Derek and Stiles were the first ones through the door and Stiles stopped in shock, had he been carrying anything he would have dropped it. The rest of the pack pushed through the door to see what the matter was and stopped dead when they saw the new living room. They looked around in awe at the newly transformed front room and then looked at each other and said "Erica!" all at the same time. Erica smirked to herself as she listened to the pack running up the stairs to see her. She smiled at them as they burst through the door.

"What did you do to the living room?"

"Do you like it? I also done the dining room."  
"You didn't have to do that you know." Stiles said quietly.

"I know but I wanted to show you how sorry I am"  
"You still didn't have to do that we believed you when you said you were sorry"  
"I know but lasts longer than an apology and I wanted to show you that my apology will last and I will keep my word."

"It's amazing, Erica thank you." said Stiles.

Erica and Stiles joined the rest of the pack in the kitchen and they all sat around the new dining room table to eat as a family.


	8. Epilogue

This is the last chapter and it is dedicated to my good friend Stereklover2012, thank you for pushing me to finish it, and thank you to Zoe for being such an awesome friend :)

* * *

Erica walked into the house after a long day at school. She was surprised to find that Stiles had made it home before her and was passed out on the sofa.

"How does he make it home before me?" she said exasperated. Scott appeared behind her.

"How do you think? It's obvious Derek picks him up as he drives like a maniac."

"How did I not think of that?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think there is something they are not telling us?"

"I don't know why?"

"Stiles seems happier than usual and more secretive."

"Come to think of it you're right."

"We should just leave them to come clean on their own."

"You're right."

They walked off to to their own rooms to finish any homework before dinner. Half an hour later Derek called them down for dinner. They all rushed down the stairs at the same time and they all ended up falling down the stairs, which earned a disapproving look from Derek. They all sat around the dining room table and were talking about how their day had been and how much homework they had when Stiles stood up and got the attention of the pack. Scott and Erica looked at each other with a knowing look on their faces and Stiles was trying to work up the courage to make the announcement. The pack turned to Stiles looking expectantly at him.

"Okay, so i have something to tell you." the packed rolled their eyes at the obviousness of the statement. Stiles took a deep breath.

"Me and Derek are getting married."

"Oh my god that's amazing." Erica exclaimed. Lydia stood up and hugged Stiles "Congratulations." she whispered in his ear.

The pack spent the rest of the night celebrating and telling each other stories of Stiles' adventures when they were young.

A couple of months later Stiles and Derek with the pack and their family around them.


End file.
